Couple Names
by come down from your tower
Summary: How Kick became, well, Kick. / Oneshot. Jack/Kim fluff.


**Author's Note: **Oh my god, i'm so so sorry for not updating part 3 of 'Jack White'. I hate that I always start off my A/N's with 'I'm so sorry I didn't-' but that's just me, feeling guilty as aways for leaving you guys hanging. I have a very good reason for not updating, though. A lot has been happening with my life at the moment, mostly really terrible things, and I haven't had any motivation to write anything. I'd like to say i've gotten out of my funk, but to be honest, I haven't. But i'm pretty damn close, which is good (: Anyways, I got this idea randomly when I hanging out with my step-sister. I had one of those 'lightbulb' moments, it was awesome! :D The basis of it is just how Kick became, well, Kick. And i'm not talking couple wise, i'm talking ship-name wise. Oh yeah. (; Haha :D It's going to be a bit different from the others. It's not going to be too descriptive, mostly dialogue, but it's not a dialogue only fic. Oh, you'll understand when you read it, okay? I really hope you guys enjoy this short ficlet, love you all! xx

**Summary: **Jack and Kim just started dating, and they decide to come up with a couple name. Easier said than done, though.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim (Duh)

**Warning: **Do I really even need to put this? Uggh. _This ficlet may include cursing and kissing scenes. _You have no fucking idea how tired I am of doing that. I'm thinking of stopping, you guys know me well enough, right? (: I mean, everyone knows it ain't a 'come down from your tower' story without cursing and kissing. (; ..Dear god did I just say 'Ain't'? *Facepalm* Bloody hell.

**Disclaimer: **You already know I don't own the damn show. And I also don't own 'Brangelina' or 'Larry' which, by the way, IS TOTALLY REAL. DON'T YOU BULLSHIT ME, ALL YOU DIRECTIONER FANS OUT THERE WILL AGREE WITH ME. *clears throat* Sorry, got a tad hostile for a moment. But seriously, Larry is real.

* * *

Kim Crawford sighed as she snuggled into the arms of Jack Brewer, her boyfriend. "I'm so glad we're finally going out." She said absentmindedly, a small grin on her face.

Jack laughed and poked her nose. "You said that 5 minutes ago, Kimmy." He teased before planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

Kim flushed slightly and rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm just really happy."

Jack smiled. "Me too." He said softly. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, erupting millions of butterflies in their stomachs.

As they pulled away from the kiss, an idea popped inside Kim's mind, making her eyes go bright. "Hey, Jack! How about we make up one of those couple names for us?" She asked excitedly.

Jack frowned. "Couple names?" He asked with confusion.

Kim nodded her head. "Yeah, you know, where we mash up our two names together." She explained.

Jack rose an eyebrow. "Isn't that sort of lame? And cheesy?" He asked in a monotone.

Kim rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. "No! They're cute! Now c'mon, let's think." She demanded, shifting in her seat so she sat across from him, sitting on her crossed legs.

Jack sighed and got into the same position as her, resting his chin in his right hand and his elbow on his knee. "So, how do we, like, do this?" Jack asked, waving around his free hand as he spoke.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we just combine our names together and find a name that works. Kind of like Brangelina, or Larry Stylinson." She said casually.

Jack nodded. "Let's just start with our full names first," He said, and Kim agreed.

"Hm.. Kimberson?" Jack suggested.

Kim wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Nah. What about.. Jackerly?"

Jack held his hand up and tilted it side to side. "Ehh, it's okay, but not the best."

"Okay.. Then, how about we just combine 'Jack' and 'Kim'? Our full names seem to be a bit difficult." She said, and Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack blew some air out of his cheeks as he thought. "What about Kimack?"

Kim rose her eyebrows. "Seriously." She asked in annoyance.

Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, you're right, that one is pretty bad." He agreed.

"How about, um.. Oh! Jam!" Kim announced.

Jack tilted his head to side "Hm, yeah, I don't really know about that one.. What about Jim?"

"No, because then it will get confusing."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Because, when you have a couple name, you usually refer to the two of them by that name, and we already have Jim Keeny and Jim Gallagher in our grade, so people might mix us up." Kim explained.

Jack frowned at the names. "I hate Jim Gallagher." He growled, his eyes suddenly set into a sharp, narrowed glare.

"What? Why?" Kim asked.

"I heard him say in the locker room that he could make you dump me in a millisecond and that he was going to 'get with you' at Prom.." He muttered, venom dripping in his tone.

Kim immediately stuck out her tongue, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! Seriously?" She asked incredulously. She could se the jealously emanating off of her boyfriend so she sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Do you seriously think i'd get with _Jimmy Gallagher_? That guy is the biggest perv i've ever met. I would never in a million years leave you for.. _That._" She said, shivering slightly at the thought.

Jack's face softened and he grinned at his girlfriend. "Aw." He mumbled before kissing her quickly.

Kim smiled. "I thought it was cute. Now c'mon, we need to think of a name!' She demanded, tapping his knee lightly a few times.

Jack sighed. "Alright, alright." He said with a smile. _How hard could this be? _He thought to himself.

* * *

_30 minutes later.._

"How about Kack?

"No."

"Kijam."

"No.

"Jackim?"

"No."

"Brewford."

Kim rolled over on her stomach so she could shoot Jack a glare. "No. Fucking. Way." She seethed, emphasizing each word.

Jack held his hands up defensively. "Alright, it was just a suggestion." He said innocently.

Kim sighed and flipped over, scooting closer to Jack, laying her head down against his lap. "Why is this so hard." She groaned, rubbing a hand over her face.

Jack smirked. "Told you it was a bad idea." He joked, poking her side, making her shriek.

She smiled and slapped his thigh. "Shut up. Now, let's think. I'm sure we can come up with something." She said in determination.

Jack nodded. "Alright.." He trailed off, thinking about more names to come up with.

For a few moments, the room was filled with nothing but silence as the pair were thinking of names to come up with. "What about Crewer." Kim said dryly.

Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's just as bad as Brewford."

Kim exhaled. "I know." And then, after a few beats of silence, she said "I got nothing."

Jack slapped his thighs and stood up, slipping out from under Kim's head, making her plop against the couch cushion, causing her to let out a soft 'Oof!'. Jack didn't notice her glaring at him as he spoke blithely, Kim smoothing out her messed up blonde hair. "You know what? Let's not stress about this right now. Besides, we have to go to the dojo in about 20 minutes, so we better get going." He said, offering a hand out to her.

Kim , nodding her head and taking her hand in his.

* * *

Kim let out an angry groan as Jerry flipped her onto the ground, banging her clenched fist against the blue mat in frustration. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath, cursing at herself for doing poorly.

Jerry's eyes widened as he saw Kim tumbling to the ground. "I.. Won?" He asked out loud. The only person to have ever beat Kim in a sparring match in the dojo was Jack and Rudy, considering she was a 2nd degree black belt. But, as everyone saw, Jerry did successfully take Kim down. His surprised face melted into a smirk, raising his hands up in the air and letting out his signature columbian war chant whilst dancing around merrily.

Kim stood up off of the mat and brushed off her workout clothes, narrowing her death glare at the latino boy who was still happily rubbing his success in her face. She promptly walked over to the brown-haired boy, kicking her leg out forcefully and connecting it with the back of his ankles, causing him to go tumbling onto the ground.

After the boys helped Jerry up, Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriends shoulders. "Agitated?" He whispered in her ear, causing small goosebumps to form.

She sighed and nodded her head. "Just a tad." She said sharply.

Jack rolled his eyes and shifted so he was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, looking into her coffee brown eyes intensely. "Look, Kim, let's just forget about the whole couple name thing. I know you wanted to come up with one, but it's starting to affect how you do in the dojo. I really don't want you to be distracted and end up getting hurt, because I wouldn't know what to do with myself." He finished, a caring glint in his eyes.

Kim grinned softly, touched by his words. "Okay. Thank you, Jack." She whispered, nodding her head and wrapping her arms around his shoulders while his went around her waist. They hugged for a few seconds before pulling back, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton groaned in disgust when the couple kissed, letting out shouts of protest.

"Ugh, not again!"

"Can't you guys wait until we're not here?"

"My eyes! MY EYES!"

Jack and Kim rolled there eyes playfully when they pulled apart. Jack let out a chuckle and held Kim closer to him, looking at his 3 friends. "Sorry. when you have a girlfriend that looks like this, it get's kind of hard to resist." He said with a shrug, smirking when he turned to Kim whose face was slightly flushed. "Now c'mere." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers again.

Grace West smiled brightly as she walked through the dojo, letting out a loud 'Aww!' at the sight of Jack and Kim. "There's my favorite couple." She said proudly, causing the two to break apart. "God, aren't they just the cutest?" She gushed to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

Milton frowned at her, his face blank. "Yeah. Adorable." He said in a monotone.

Grace, not noticing his tone, squealed softly before whirling back around to face her friends. "I swear, Kick is the cutest thing ever!"

Jack and Kim frowned. "Kick?" Jack asked in confusion.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, 'Kick'! I just came up with it a few minutes ago, actually. It's your couple name!" She announced, smiling at the two of them and gesturing to them. "Get it? It's the first two letters of Kim's name," She said, pointing to Kim, "And the last two letters of Jack's name," She gestured to Jack, "Which makes Kick! Which is perfect, in my opinion, because you guys do karate." She finished.

Kim pondered this for a moment. "Kick." She thought out loud, nodding appreciatively. "I like it." She said with a grin, turning to look at Jack for his opinion.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah, it works." He concluded. He smiled down at Kim lovingly. "Kick it is, then." He said before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, yeah. That's that. I hope you guys liked it. It was just a super fluffy little story. Also, I wanted to try a different kind of one shot where it's not a whole bunch of description and mostly dialogue, but I don't think i'll be doing that again, because I don't like it very much in my opinion, but I kind of felt like it worked for this fic, right? Tell me what you guys thought. Thanks for reading (: xx

**Story Recommendation: **For this story recommendation, I have to show some love for _eastern side sunsets _**Black, White, and Red. **This author is a fantastic writer, and this story is phenomenal. It's a twist on your classic Cinderella story, and I absolutely love it to bits. I don't want to give too much away, I want you guys to check it out for yourselves (; Happy reading! xx


End file.
